The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging system. In particular, the invention relates to an integrated sensor holder in a dental X-ray imaging system.
X-ray sensors used in a dental X-ray imaging system are replacing film as the preferred tool for dentists to obtain X-ray images of teeth. An intra-oral sensor is inserted into the patient""s mouth and positioned behind the tooth/teeth to be imaged, and then the tooth/teeth to be imaged is irradiated with X-rays from an X-ray source. Next, the imaging sensor transmits electronic signals typically via an electrical cable extending from the sensor to an external image processing and memory unit (typically, a personal computer) in the X-ray imaging system which processes and displays on a computer monitor a corresponding image. In this manner, X-ray images can be produced directly on location without substantial delay and are immediately visible on the computer monitor.
Since the intra-oral sensor is inserted in a patient""s mouth, it is highly desirable to maintain the sensor in a sterile condition, as much as possible. A sensor holder is sometimes provided to avoid having the sensor dangle/rest in an easy-to-contaminate position. The typical sensor holder is a separate unit which must be affixed to a surface of a wall, chair or other dental apparatus. Such sensor holders detract from the portability of the sensor, particularly when there are a plurality of dental stations in a dental office and it is desired to carry the sensor to, and use the sensor at, any of the plurality of dental stations.
The present invention provides, in accordance wit h one embodiment, an interface for connecting an X-ray image sensor and a computing device in an X-ray image sensing system comprising, a housing, a printed circuit board in an interior of the housing, and a sensor holder integrated with the interface to hold the X-ray image sensor when the sensor is not being used. The printed circuit board may have circuitry residing thereon for receiving electronic signals supplied by the X-ray image sensor and processing the received signals to communicate the processed signals to the computing device. The printed circuit board may have circuitry residing thereon for receiving commands from the computing device for controlling the X-ray image sensor. The sensor holder may be shaped and sized to hold each of a plurality of different-sized sensors.
The present invention also provide an X-ray imaging system comprising, in accordance with one embodiment, an X-ray image sensor, a computing device, and an interface package including a first interface to the X-ray image sensor and a second interface to the computing device. A sensor holder is integrated with the interface package to hold the X-ray image sensor when the sensor is not being used. The sensor holder may be integrated in the first interface or the second interface. The X-ray imaging system may be a digital dental imaging system and the X-ray image sensor may be an intraoral sensor.
The interface package may include an electrical cable for coupling the first interface to the X-ray image sensor. The sensor holder may be attached to the electrical cable. The first interface may have a first connector and the electrical cable a second connector, the first interface and the electrical cable may be detachably coupled through mating of the first connector and the second connector, and the sensor holder may be integrated with the second connector.
The interface package may include an electrical cable for coupling the second interface to the computing device. The electrical cable may be coupled to the computing device through a USB port of the computing device. The sensor holder may be attached to the electrical cable. The second interface may have a first connector and the electrical cable a second connector, the second interface and the electrical cable may be detachably coupled through mating of the first connector and the second connector, and the sensor holder may be integrated with the second connector.
The second interface may include a wireless interface for communicating with a wireless interface in the computing device. The first interface may include a first wireless interface for communicating with a second wireless interface in the X-ray image sensor. The X-ray image sensor may be wireless and the interface may include a charger for recharging the wireless X-ray image sensor. The interface package may include a docking station for downloading data from the wireless X-ray image sensor.